cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legion
border |flag2 = LegionFlag2.png |flag2description = Secondary Flag for use in times of war or mourning |flag3 = Imperator_Seal.png |flag3size = 200 |flag3description = The Legion Coat of Arms |motto = Unity is Strength |team = Purple |color1 = purple |color2 = #a1a1a1 |color3 = #ffffff |founder = Great Britain |foundedon = 31 January 2006 |government = ;Imperator of the Legion: *Alexander Kerensky ;Proconsul of the Legion: *Killer04 ;Consulate: *Minister of Defense - Tzar Rob *Minister of Economics - Roddney McCay *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Regent Pancras *Minister of Internal Affairs - DanDesade |officials = ;Inspector General *Xineoph |teamsenate = Imperial |forumurl = http://www.avelegio.net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/thelegion |ircchannel = #thelegion |joinurl = http://www.avelegio.net/membership/ |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = January 21, 2012 |totalnations = 191 |totalstrength = 4,892,574 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 25,616 |totalnukes = 1,909 |rank = 18 |score = 20.50 }} The Legion is the largest alliance on the purple sphere. It was founded 31 January 2006. Charter The Legion's Charter is the governing document of the Legion. It specifies governmental structure and the branches' respective powers including executive, legislative, and judicial. The Legion's Charter may be amended through government proposals that carry a super-majority of membership approval. The current Charter represents the fourth major revision to the original Legion Charter first established approximately February 2006. History Founded in January 2006, the Legion is the oldest purple sphere alliance and one of the oldest in Cyber Nations. At its height, the Legion was home to more than 1,600 nations and was a military superpower. The Legion has endured numerous trials and tribulations best summarized by a rise, fall and rebirth of the alliance. The Legion is one of only several alliances to survive a disbandment crisis despite a dramatic loss of members. Admissions The Legion is actively recruiting new nations into its ranks. Applications to join the Legion are governed by the Legion Charter and the Imperator. Membership of the purple sphere is highly encouraged as it is the alliance's color and so aids in the trade process. The applications process consists of the following: *Submission of application *Application is reviewed and approved by an Internal Affairs verifier *Applicant is granted provisional membership status and must pass Legion Membership Exam within ten days *Full membership is granted upon successful completion (70% or higher) of the Membership Exam Statement of Respect The Statement of Respect is required for all new applicants. In order for an application to be received, it must be signed by the applicant upon submission. It reads as follows: War History Government The Legion Government is headed by the Imperator of the Legion who serves as chief executive. The Imperator appoints a Proconsul who serves as regent, acting in the absence of the Imperator and is responsible for overseeing the Consulate. The Consulate is composed of the Minister of Defense, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Economics, and the Minister of Internal Affairs. The Consulate oversee their respective ministries and implement overall alliance policy. The Consulate can overrule an executive decision with a 3/4 votes. Unlike the Imperator, the Consulate do not face a confirmation vote and serve at the leisure of the Imperator. Office of the Inspector General The Office of the Inspector General is an elected Charter-defined office created to serve as a government oversight entity. The Inspector General has observer status in all government venues, but may not participate unless requested. The office provides the crucial function of ministry audits to ensure transparency and efficiency. The Inspector General has traditionally appointed several Deputy Inspector Generals to carry out the commission of the office. Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the protection of Legion nations and oversees all military actions. The MoD also has a Ghostbusters unit that is responsible for policing the alliance ranks for nations who have not completed an application for membership. The Ministry of Defense is commonly referred to as The Admiralty within the alliance. Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics oversees the Legion's economic growth and ongoing development. It is responsible for all alliance banking, coordination of tech deals, assistance in finding trades, and efficient use of aid slots. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for managing the Legion's embassies at home and abroad. The Foreign Ministry also implements the strategic foreign policy goals set forth by the government through treaties, diplomatic exercises and exchanges. Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs oversees internal membership policies. It is tasked with recruiting new members, providing educational material, and fostering internal communications. The Ministry's Communications Department publishes the alliance-wide publication called the Legion Letter. Previous Governments The Cabinet served as the executive governing body of The Legion from February 2006 to November 2007. The Cabinet was composed of the following officers: *Prime Minister *Deputy Prime Minister *Foreign Minister *Minister of Defense *Home Minister The Consulate served as the executive governing body of The Legion from December 2007 to April 2009. The Consulate was composed of the following officers: *Minister of Defense *Minister of Economics *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Internal Affairs *Speaker of the House The Imperator is the current chief executive of The Legion beginning April 2009 to the present. The imperial government is composed of the following Charter-defined officers: *Imperator *Proconsul *Minister of Defense *Minister of Economics *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Internal Affairs The Legion Charter also defines a government oversight position known as the Inspector General. Current Treaties Related links *Legion Forums *Flags of the Legion *Legion-Valhalla War, sometimes referred to as the Dove War *Legion Disbandment Crisis *Karma War *Government of the Legion *Pax Legio See also Category:The Legion